Pigs in Space merchandise
Merchandise and products featuring "Pigs in Space." PigsInSpace-Merch (1).JPG|"Pigs in Space" poster Produced by Scandecor in 1977 PigsInSpace-Merch (3).JPG|"Pigs in Space" puzzles 80pc, 100pc and 200pc puzzles produced by Hope Hestair circa 1977 PigsInSpace-Merch (4).JPG|"Pigs in Space" puzzles 100pc and 280pc puzzles produced by Milton Bradley in 1977 PigsInSpace-Merch (2).JPG|"Pigs in Space" lunchbox Lunchbox and thermos set produced by King-Seeley Thermos Co. in 1978 PigsInSpace-Merch (34).JPG|"Pigs in Space" folder Produced Stuart Hall in 1978 PigsInSpace-Merch (33).JPG|"Pigs in Space" notebook Produced Stuart Hall circa 1978 PigsInSpace-Merch (5).JPG|"Pigs in Space" canister Ceramic canister produced by Sigma Ceramics circa 1979 PigsInSpace-Merch (27).JPG|"Pigs in Space" backpack Produced by Butterfly Originals in 1980 PigsInSpace-Merch (29).JPG|"Pigs in Space" postalettes set Produced by Hallmark in 1981 Fisher-price 1981 miss piggy dress up muppet doll 2.jpg|Miss Piggy Dress-Up Doll outfit Produced by Fisher-Price in 1981 PigsInSpace-Merch (8).JPG|"Pigs in Space" soap set Produced by Hallmark in 1981 PigsInSpace-Merch (30).JPG|"Pigs in Space" Paint-By-Number kit Produced by Craft Master in 1982 PigsInSpace-Merch (7).JPG|Swinetrek Flip-Flopper Produced by Tomy Toys in 1983 PigsInSpace-Merch (9).JPG|"Pigs in Space" storybook Written by Ellen Weiss and illustrated by Alastair Graham; published by Random House in 1983 PigsInSpace-Merch (10).JPG|"Pigs in Space" Atari game Produced for the Atari 2600 console in 1983 PigsInSpace-Merch (11).JPG|"Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za" storybook Written by Kate Foster and illustrated by Larry DiFiori; published by Grosset & Dunlap in 1997 PigsInSpace-Merch (26).JPG|"Muppets Crazy Cosmic Christmas" Coloring book illustrated by Glen Hay; published by Western Publishing in 1997 PigsInSpace-Merch (12).JPG|Captain Link Hogthrob action figure Produced by Palisades Toys in 2003 PigsInSpace-Merch (13).JPG|Dr. Julius Strangepork action figure Produced by Palisades Toys in 2003 PigsInSpace-Merch (14).JPG|Swinetrek playset with First Mate Piggy action figure Produced by Palisades Toys in 2003 PigsInSpace-Merch (15).JPG|Capt. Link Hogthrob bust Produced by Sideshow Collectibles in 2004 PigsInSpace-Merch (31).JPG|"Pigs in Space" T-shirt Produced by Stylin' Online circa 2007 PigsInSpace-Merch (28).JPG|[[LittleBigPlanet|"Pigs in Space" Level Packs for LittleBigPlanet 2]] Two add-on levels released in 2008 PigsInSpace-Merch (16).JPG|First Mate Piggy 16" doll Produced by Tonner in 2009 PigsInSpace-Merch (17).JPG|First Mate Piggy 11" doll Produced by Tonner in 2010 PigsInSpace-Merch (18).JPG|"The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space" Written by Roger Langridge with art by Shelli Paroline; published by BOOM Studios in 2009 PigsInSpace-Merch (19).JPG|"Pigs in Space" T-shirt Produced by Logoshirt in 2010 PigsInSpace-Merch (32).JPG|Xbox Live "Pigs in Space" costumes Male and female Swinetrek crew uniforms for XBox Live avatars released in the Xbox Live Marketplace in 2010 PigsInSpace-Merch (20).JPG|"Pigs in Space" Vinylmation figures Link Hogthrob, First Mate Piggy and Dr. Strangepork figures sold exclusively at Disneyland and Walt Disney World in 2011 PigsInSpace-Merch (21).JPG|"Pigs in Space" Vinylmation pins Link Hogthrob, First Mate Piggy and Dr. Strangepork pins sold exclusively at Disneyland and Walt Disney World in 2012 PigsInSpace-Merch (22).JPG|Swinetrek power disc for Disney Infinity Power disc vehicle for Disney Infinity version 2.0 released in 2014 PigsInSpace-Merch (23).JPG|First Mate Piggy and Dr. Strangepork Minimate figures Released by Diamond Select Toys as a Toys R Us exlusive in 2016 PigsInSpace-Merch (24).JPG|Link Hogthrob and Swinetrek crew member Minimate figures Released by Diamond Select Toys as a Toys R Us exlusive in 2016 PigsInSpace-Merch (25).JPG|"Pigs in Space" pint glass Released by Diamond Select in 2016 Notes * An audio version of the "Pigs in Space" sketch from episode 205 of The Muppet Show was recorded and included on the second ''Muppet Show'' cast album released in 1978. * The sketch from episode 209 was illustrated by Tudor Banus and included in The Muppet Show Book released in 1978. "Pigs in Space" also appears in other Muppet Show books, including: "It's The Muppet Show!," "The Muppet Show Pop-Up Book," "The Muppet Show Bill," "The Muppet Show Annual," "The Muppet Show Color 'n Play," and multiple issues of "The Muppet Show Comic Book." * The March 1980 issue of "Crazy" magazine featured a "Pigs in Space" / "Star Trek" spoof on the cover. The December 1980 issue of "POP/Rocky" magazine featured First Mate Piggy on the cover and included an exclusive fold-out poster of Piggy in her Swinetrek uniform. * Captain Link Hogthrob (in The Swinetrek) was included as a playable racer in the "Muppet RaceMania" video game released in 2000. "Pigs in Space" was also the subject of a bonus mini game in 2003's "The Muppets: On with the Show!" and a similar "Pigs in Space"-themed game (entitled "Muppet Meteors") was featured on Muppets.com circa 2005. * A set of "Pigs in Space" mini plush dolls was planned by Sababa Toys circa 2003, but it was never produced. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Pigs in Space